Universo alternativo
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: Sasuke es enviado en modo de castigo a un universo paralelo... lo que nadie se esperaba, es que Sakura también fuera con él. SasuSaku


**Espero que os guste este fic más que el otro... es uno de comedia y espero haberlo conseguido... sin más el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

Era un bonito día por la mañana… o por lo menos debía de serlo para muchos. El sol brillaba en lo alto a pesar de que era temprano y la gente empezaba a salir de sus casas.

Sasuke Uchiha empezó a abrir los ojos perezosamente… ahogó un bostezo y se frotó los ojos con vagancia. Hacía ya unos meses que la Guerra Ninja había acabado. Sasuke Uchiha volvió a la aldea de Konoha, que en ese mismo instante estaba siendo reconstruida.

Se levantó de la cama y miró la habitación. Un momento, algo andaba mal. El pelinegro cerró los ojos y meneó la cabeza levemente en un intento desesperado por despertarse del todo, volvió a abrir los ojos y vio lo mismo.

Era una habitación grande y acogedora, las ventanas eran grandes y las cortinas de color azul oscuro, al igual que las sábanas de la cama. Frunció el ceño tras eso, ¿qué pasaba ahí? ¡Esa no era su habitación!

—_¿Qué ha pasado? _—pensó el chico mientras posaba una mano sobre su cabeza, ¡genial! ¡Ahora empezaba a dolerle a horrores! De repente, abrió los ojos impresionado… estaba empezando a acordarse.

**Flash Back**

El día anterior…

Sasuke se encontraba frente a Tsunade, que lo miraba con seriedad. El pelinegro decidió mantener la mirada firme, no iba a flaquear delante de ella.

—Supongo que sabes porque estás aquí —habló la rubia Hokage por primera vez . El Uchiha endureció un poco su mirada y soltó:

—Hmp… sí, el castigo.

—Ajá —afirmó Tsunade mientras se levanta de su asiento y asentía con la cabeza—, como comprenderás, me parece justo que lo tengas.

No dijo nada. Sasuke se mantuvo callado mientras seguía firme como una estatua, sin hablar para nada.

—Naruto y Sakura me han pedido que no fuera muy severa contigo… pero no sé si podré ser suave, realmente te lo mereces —siguió diciendo la mujer mirando al chico. Sasuke no se movió ni un ápice, siguió mirando a la Hokage con seriedad y, de repente, contestó:

—Claro.

—Me cuesta creer que aceptes así sin más tu castigo —sonrió la mujer con algo de burla. El pelinegro hizo una mueca de fastidio y gruñó:

—¿Acaso tengo otra opción? Creo que no…

Después de estar dialogando un poco, Tsunade acordó ponerle misiones de nivel D durante una buena temporada mientras pensaba en un castigo apropiado. El Uchiha salió de allí malhumorado, era genial lo mucho que disfrutaba la rubia Hokage jodiéndole… Hurra.

Sasuke iba caminando en dirección a su departamento. Estaba frustrado por lo que había pasado… había que reconocer que hacer misiones de nivel D no era un castigo aterrador, pero para su orgullo eso era un golpe realmente bajo y como una gran patada en sus partes nobles.

Farfulló algo sin sentido y siguió caminando, ignorando las miradas que las féminas le dedicaban. Era increíble que a pesar de ser un ex-traidor, ahora las mujeres estuvieran de nuevo a sus pies.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —llamó una chica de cabello rosa y ojos verdes mientras se acercaba a él—. ¿Qué tal te fue con Tsunade-sama?

—Me habló del castigo —respondió secamente el chico. La pelirrosa frunció el ceño por el tono de voz del pelinegro, era cierto que lo seguía amando, pero ahora no era como la niñita tonta de once años que andaba todo el tiempo detrás de él gritando con corazones en los ojos: "¡Sasuke-kun!"

—No es necesario que me contestes así —gruñó Sakura mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Sasuke alzó una ceja con extrañeza, esa chica era realmente rara.

—Tan solo te he respondido.

—Pues lo hiciste de una manera…

El Uchiha rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta para marcharse de allí. Cuando dio un paso se detuvo en seco, un enorme mareo se hizo presente en él y vio como todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y posó una mano sobre su cabeza intentado aliviar el fuerte dolor que se había hecho presente de repente. Después… todo fue oscuridad.

**Fin del Flash Back**

—_¡Ah! ¡Maldita vieja, esto ha tenido que ser cosa suya! _—pensó furioso el chico mientras apretaba un puño con rabia. ¡Esta se la pagaría!

—¡AH! —se oyó un grito femenino en ese instante, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Era un grito… que se le hacía conocido. Fue corriendo hacia la puerta y la abrió. Lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras.

Delante de él estaba Itachi, su hermano mayor, protegiéndose como podía de los objetos que salían de la habitación que el pelinegro mayor tenía enfrente.

—_Itachi… _—pensó Sasuke con sorpresa. Itachi estaba esquivando todo lo que le mandaban desde esa habitación, y soltó:

—¡Sakura-chan!¡Cálmate! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Solo venía a despertarte!

—¿Cómo es que estás vivo? —gritó Sakura desde la habitación con una almohada agarrada, dispuesta a tirársela—. ¡Sasuke-kun te había matado! ¡Lo sé!

El pelinegro mayor se quedó sorprendido tras eso. Miró hacia el lado derecho y vio a su hermano pequeño mirándolo perplejo.

—Otouto… ¿de qué habla? —preguntó Itachi mientras señalaba a Sakura. Sasuke lo miró con una gota en la cabeza y pensó:

—_Un sueño… ¡o una pesadilla! ¡Sí! ¡Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla!_

…

En Konoha…

**Flash Back**

Tsunade se quedó sentada en su asiento y suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos cuando vio al Uchiha marcharse. Abrió los ojos y dijo:

—Kakashi… ¿tienes la técnica que te pedí?

El hombre apareció en una nube de polvo y contestó:

—Sí, me costó encontrarla, pero di con ella.

—Me alegro —susurró algo tenebrosa la mujer mientras ponía una sonrisa realmente escalofriante—, ese mocoso Uchiha pagará por lo que hizo.

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Kakashi y sonrió algo nervioso bajo su máscara.

—_Vaya… _—pensó nervioso el hombre. Tsunade le miró y soltó:

—Aplícale la técnica al mocoso Uchiha, ahora.

—¿Sin previo aviso? —preguntó Kakashi algo sorprendido. Tsunade frunció el ceño y gruñó:

—Será parte del castigo… ese enano aprenderá a ser un buen aldeano de Konoha.

**Fin del Flash Back**

En el presente…

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué? —preguntó Tsunade espantada. Kakashi sonrió nervioso y contestó:

—Bueno… esta técnica permite enviar a personas a un universo alternativo, y la técnica de echo iba solo para Sasuke pero… no contaba con que Sakura estaba con él, pensé que solo afectaría a una persona, pero ya veo que no.

—Así que Sakura…

—… está con Sasuke —acabó diciendo el Hatake. Tsunade suspiró y preguntó:

—¿Puedes traerla de vuelta?

—Sí, pero también traería a Sasuke. Además, si los traigo de vuelta ahora, la técnica no se podría volver a realizar durante unos cuatro años —explicó Kakashi. Tsunade se sorprendió ante eso y gritó:

—¿Cuatro años? ¿Tanto tiempo?

—Así es.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio repentino. Tsunade pensaba en qué podía hacer ahora y Kakashi se preguntaba cómo pudo tener el fallo de enviar a Sakura también.

—¿Qué hago? —preguntó el hombre mientras sacaba un tomo de Icha Icha Paradise—. ¿Los traigo de vuelta?

—No… —respondió Tsunade seriamente—, a Sakura esto también le sirve de entrenamiento.

…

Sasuke seguía sumido en su shock mientras miraba con sorpresa todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Itachi miró preocupado a su hermano pequeño y se acercó para observarle.

—Eh Sasuke, ¿qué te ocurre? Otouto…

Sakura salió de la habitación con el pijama blanco que llevaba puesto y miró a ambos varones sorprendida. Sasuke no sabía que decir, estaba aún intentando asumir que estaba en otro mundo completamente diferente del que venía (ver a su hermano y hablando con Sakura como si la conociera de toda la vida, era una prueba muy evidente).

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó al chica desde la puerta de la habitación—. ¿Sasuke-kun?

Este despertó de su estupor al oírla, estaba realmente aturdido, no daba atado cabos de cómo había llegado a ese sitio con Sakura… entendía que él tenía que recibir un castigo, pero ¡¿Sakura?

—Ah, yo… —dijo aún algo distraído, ¡maldita sea, tenía que espabilarse!

—¿Otouto? —preguntó el mayor de los Uchiha mirándolo con una ceja alzada, después suspiró—. Veo que ambos aún estáis con vuestros problemas hormonales… Sakura me ataca y Sasuke se aturde a cada momento, si tenéis problemas sexuales realmente deberías solucionarlos entre vosotros ¿no creéis?

Sasuke le miró sorprendido y Sakura roja como un tomate. La chica sintió fuego alrededor de ella y gritó:

—¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Pervertido psicópata!

Itachi se fue allí con una sonrisa que Sasuke juró ver muy pocas veces cuando era pequeño… antes de la matanza de su clan. El pelinegro menor sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño, ver a Itachi vivo y contento era demasiado doloroso aunque no lo pareciera y, cómo no, Sasuke también se sentí feliz al verle.

¿También estarían sus padres?

—Sasuke-kun…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó algo fastidiado. Sin embargo, Sakura ignoró ese tono de voz y curioseó:

—¿Tú sabes lo que nos ha pasado? No es normal que estemos aquí y que veamos a tu hermano… vivo.

—Hmp… ¡eres muy inteligente Sakura! —gruñó irónicamente el chico mientras ponía una sonrisa amarga y forzada. La pelirrosa frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado.

—Intenta ser un poco más amable, Uchiha…

—Y ahora te enfadas… No es culpa mía que empieces a preguntar idioteces.

—¡No es culpa mía que seas un amargado! —devolvió la chica mientras lo fulminaba con sus ojos verdes. Sasuke miró sorprendido esa reacción, pero después rodó con los ojos fastidio y se dio la vuelta.

—Tú haz lo que quieras… yo voy a investigar esta casa.

—¡Yo también! —dijo Sakura mientras se cruzaba de brazos, aún enfadada, y seguía al Uchiha menor por esa enorme casa. Ambos llegaron a lo que parecía ser la cocina y se quedaron de piedra por lo que vieron…

Fugaku, Mikoto e Itachi conversaban amigablemente con un hombre de cabello azul oscuro y ojos jade y una mujer de cabello rosa y ojos castaños: Akito y Ayako Haruno, los padres de Sakura.

La chica se quedó muda por un instante… sus ojos se aguaron algo tras eso. Su padre había muerto cuando era muy pequeña estando él en una misión, y Ayako había enfermado apenas hace unos años y había muerto.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, intentando impedir que un sollozo escapara de sus labios. Pero no pudo evitar mirarles de nuevo y gritar:

—¡Papá, mamá!

La chica se abalanzó sobre ellos dándole un abrazo a cada uno. Ambos adultos miraron sorprendidos esa reacción de su hija, extrañándose por lo rara que estaba.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó su madre confundida. Akito parpadeó un par de veces, y después dijo con una sonrisa:

—Sakura, tranquila… estamos aquí mujer, ¿o es otra de tus tácticas para romper tu compromiso con Sasuke?

Sakura lo miró con los ojos llorosos tratando de decir algo, pero se paró… ¿qué era lo que había dicho su padre? Se separó de ellos con los ojos algo mojados, pero tenía una cara de sorpresa indefinida.

Sasuke, por su parte, puso una mano sobre su mejilla y pensó:

—_Compromiso ¿eh?_

El pelinegro se quedó pensando y parpadeó, hasta que abrió los ojos y gritó con furia:

—¡¿Creéis que no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer que andar jugando a los novios con ella?

Sakura no tenía tiempo a contestar, seguía sumisa en un estado de shock y miraba a la nada, de repente reaccionó y miró a Sasuke y después a los padres de él, para finalmente mirar los suyos, que miraban la reacción de Sasuke como si fuera algo habitual… eso era malo, realmente malo. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella?

—_¿Dónde estamos? ¡Este no es nuestro mundo! ¡Por una vez echo de menos las estupideces de Naruto! _—pensó Sakura mientras lloraba internamente… ¡estaba asustándose! Mientras tanto, Sasuke miraba a sus padres aún sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír… ¡le había comprometido con Sakura! Hmp, que estupidez.

—Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan… venga, tranquilos —dijo Mikoto mirando a su hijo y a la chica dulcemente con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Sasuke suavizó su expresión y después apartó la vista de la de su madre, algo ruborizado, estaba realmente feliz, su familia estaba ahí con él y no parecía ser un sueño.

Por su parte, Sakura miró angustiada a su compañero… ¡seguro que él sabía algo! ¿Cómo es que estaba en la cocina de una casa desconocida con los difuntos padres de Sasuke y su hermano! ¡Y sus propios padres muertos también estaban allí! ¿Cómo…?

—_Espera un momento… ¡esto tiene que ser cosa de alguien que odie a Sasuke o…! ¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Ha sido ella! ¡Dijo que castigaría a Sasuke de algún modo enviándolo a un sitio donde no supiera desarrollarse! ¿Se estaría refiriendo a esto? Entiendo que castiguen a Sasuke-kun pero… ¡por qué yo también, Tsunade-sama! _—pensó Sakura mientras se agarraba la cabeza desesperada, estaba totalmente deprimida por acabar de averiguar el motivo, porque solo había esa explicación razonable sobre su situación actual… al igual que la de Sasuke.

Pero, aunque Sasuke no supiera desarrollarse en ese universo paralelo, ella tampoco. Estaban en un sitio completamente diferente, no parecían haber nada de ninjas ni nada por el estilo. ¿Cómo podrían desarrollarse en un mundo así?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? Cómo veis Saku y Sasuke están metidos en un universo paralelo al suyo, el castigo de Tsunade, como véis, había sido ese: enviar a Sasuke a un universo paralelo donde le va a costar desarrollarse, y el gran error de Kakashi... fue enviar a Sakura con él.<strong>

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado con la lectura si? Sayo y cuidaos mucho**


End file.
